falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maine Weapons
A small and not well known weapon company founded by Andy Genovese in 2058. However, the caliber of weaponry they produced was arguably some of if not the best weapons on the market. Before the war, they were a small and not well-known weapons manufacture. But when the Great War happened Maine Weapons was left as the only remaining pre-War supplier of weapons and ammunition, thus they had many pre-War weapon schematics and technology to produce high caliber weapons with or at least more than any competition did which at this point were selling pipe rifles out ruined gun stores while Maine Weapons was selling top of the line pre-War Weapons. However, Maine Weapons wanted to expand their operations so they began making deals with mercenaries to bring them raw materials and in 2085 they built a fully fledged factory within their compound which allowed them to pump out high-quality weapons at a very high rate. People at Maine Weapons are just hard-working, meticulous craftsmen and women working to deliver armaments of the highest quality. Also, all business is conducted from outside their highly-fortified stronghold. History Early Days (2050s And Early 2060s) Founded on July 6th, 2058 by industrialist and inventor Andy Genovese from the wealthy Genovese Family of Inventors and Industrialist. The company, in the beginning, was began its path to success as a small time weapons company. Thus the first product produced by Maine Weapons in 2060 was not a military weapons but rather their Double Tap Twenty Gauge or DT-20-G which was a single barrel shotgun that packed a hell of a punch and became very popular among hunters, burglars, and a few police departments in rural parts of the US took to using the gun as their standard issue Shotgun due to the amount of firepower it provided for such a low cost for such an effective firearm. Their next contract was making new sidearm for the Maine State Police which they had won from some other small time weapons companies based in Maine or the surrounding states of the New England Commonwealth. In early 2062 they had finally finished construction and testing of the new Ironbark Pistol which shot 9mm Ammo which gave it plenty of stopping power and it had a 15 bullet magazine which gave it plenty of ammo to effectively deal with up to 5 targets if all the shoots hit and up to 15 targets if all shots were head shots or hit vital areas of the body. The sidearm received much praise by law enforcement agencies all across the US even though it was a pistol made by a relatively unknown weapons company. Project Poseidon (Late 2060s) In late 2065, the fears of a Chinese invasion were alight all throughout the military and civilian population, fears which inspired further weapons development, weapons that were snapped up by the Department of Defense in it's quest for further military power in an era of total war on a world scale. These fears would be realized in early 2066 when the Chinese invaded Alaska. When that happened the military began pass out contracts like hot cakes to any company with Weapon or Medical in the name. The contract that Maine Weaponry was given was to create a new assault rifle for the boys in Alaska. So they started work on just that in late 2066, a new and improved assault rifle which they callwd the MMAR-12. It was built to be extremely rugged like the combat shotgun, but it still had the design and function of a carbine. This weapon was very effective during testing and in combat. Thus it soon earned the nickname of A Soldier's Best Friend, due to its reliability and the firepower it provides. Meanwhile, they began to screw around with Genetic Manipulation and began to create some horrid creatures in an attempt to create the perfect super soldier and a genetically enhanced attack dog for the US Military. This 4 years of genetic experimentation resulted in the creation of the modern day Intelligent Lakelurk which due to Maine Weapons tampering with Turtles’ minds they accidentally made them smart enough to use melee weapons, simple firearms, make armor, and walk upright. However, they are not able to speak to humans and are only able to communicate with other members of their species. Last Hurrah (2070s) In early 2071 they then came out with the Q-ZAX for the military and created the software and hardware for the S.A.M.P.L.E Project. They then focused most of their resources into creating a Plasma assault rifle. Which took them another 4 years, they finally created the PAR-75 a Sniper Rifle with Semi-Automatic, 3 Shot Burst, and Fully Automatic fire options. It underwent testing for another year and went into service in 2076. It received much praise and it was going to be phased in as the new standard sniper rifle for the U.S. Army. But those plans were stopped by the fact that the Great War happened and destroyed those plans. Meanwhile, they also produced lots of other more conventional weapons, such as the Hunter’s Friend hunting rifle, the Ranch Hand shotgun, the MR-73 SAW machine gun, and the Enforcer handgun. All of which were used by military and law enforcement agencies all across the United States. All of the weapons created by Maine Weapons were readily available all across the United States and even overseas in places such as Great Britain, Mexico, Canada, and other non-communist nations or U.S. Allies. Bunker Life (2077—2100) When the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077 Andy Genovese was ready as he had already had Vault-Tec him his own company bunker a couple miles north of Augusta with enough food and facilities to allow 135 people to stay in the bunker for up to 2 years or more if it was stocked with extra food. Andy built this bunker because a friend in what was now the Enclave told him about the coming nuclear war as thanks for Andy “accidentally” losing a Prototype of a Plasma Beam Weapon that his company was developing which eventually found its way into the hands of the Enclave’s R&D Department. The bunker itself had 2 Labs, 2 Barracks, a Kitchen, a Cafeteria/Auditorium, a Radio Room, Class Rooms for High School through Elementary, a Water Pumping/Purification Room, Med-Bay, a Clinic, a Weapons Development Facility, a Recreation Room, an Armory, a Reactor Room which contained a Tesla Reactor which powered the Bunker, Men's and Woman's Showers and Bathrooms, an Armory, Multiple Security Rooms, and Checkpoints along with 2 Jail Cells, Storage Rooms, and the CEO's Office. As for the personnel roster the Bunker contains 30 Security Guards, 5 Doctors, 10 Researchers, 3 Teachers, 2 Chefs, 5 Janitors, 10 Engineers, 4 Executives, 1 Company CEO, 5 Weapons Designers, 10 Weapon Smiths, and 50 Civilians (The Families Of The Employees). As for the supplies in the bunker contains 30 10mm pistols, 15 Service Rifles, 30 Police Batons, 30 Frag Grenades, 30 PAR-75 Assault Rifles, 30,000 10mm rounds, 15,000 5.56mm rounds, 15,000 Energy Cells, 100 Company Jumpsuits, 30 Suits of Company Security Armor, 15 Radiation Suits, 30 Suits of Combat Armor, 15 Suits of Reinforced Company Security Armor, 2 Mark III Auto-Docs, 10 Bone Saws, 500 Empty Syringes, 5,000 Stimpacks, 500 Medical Braces, 250x Pairs of Crutches, 200 Forceps, 200x Scalpels, 100 Ophthalmoscope, 200 Scissors, 5,000 Blood packs (various types), 1,000 Rad-Away Packs, 10,000 Rad-X bottles, and 15,000 Syringes of Med-X. When the bombs fell the bunker was luckily far enough away from Augusta to survive the Nuclear Strike on the city and it had a thick enough blast door to keep out the radiation. After the bombs fell the inhabitants of the bunker began adjusting to their underground life. People were defiantly homesick, but they were begging to accept that returning to the surface was just not possible for the moment. So the scientist set back into their work creating new weapons and technological wonders, while their went to school and their wives talked to the other wives at knitting or book clubs, meanwhile the guards spent their days drinking and gambling or helping around the bunker with what they could, while the engineers kept the Water Pump and Tesla Reactor in working order or made repairs around the Bunker, and the doctors treated injuries and sickness. This self imposed isolation continued until 2080 when the bunkers food stores began to run out which forced the inhabitants to open the blast doors and send out a expedition to gather more food, raw materials like sheets of metal, light bulbs, fusion batteries, conductors, etc for repairs around to bunker or to be used in the construction of new weapons, and gather information on what the outside world was like. Thus a small six-man exposition team made up of four Security Guards, one Engineer, and one Doctor. The doctor and engineer were along to help the Security Guards find the materials they need. They found that finding the supplies they needed weren't as easy as one might think so they returned to the bunker with only half of the materials they needed. However, they did loot an old U.S. Army Ammunition & Weapons Plant where they managed to find lots of weapons schematics, lots of raw resources for making weapons & ammo, and plenty of tools or machinery that is used in the creation of weapons & ammo. So one security guard that went on the expedition revealed how there were communities and traders on the surface and they had almost everything except for good guns. So they decided they would transport the Raw Materials and Machines at the Weapon & Ammo Plan here to the bunker site where they'd build their own factory and set to work and provide the wasteland with the highest quality of weapons. Thus they sent out another expeditionary team of twenty-five Men which consisted of fifteen Guards, 5 Engineers, two Weapon Smiths, two Weapon Designers, and one Doctor. The group traveled to the ammo plant. But found that it was now inhabited by raiders. So a fierce battle ensued which the Security Guards won. But not before the Raiders wounded one of the Guards. New Weapons (2100-2200) With the increased demand for weapons after the war Maine Weapons was forced to meet this demand and thus began producing more of their pre-war weapons and creating new post-war weapons. However, for unknown reasons in 2150 they eventually went underground and cut off outside access to them. Now they have faded into distant memory. Category:Pre-War Group